lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
AlphaXiang
AlphaXiang (アルファ翔 Arufa Shō) is a God-Like Divine Being who is a Queen of the Galaxies. She currently resides in the center of a Super-massive Black Hole, in which she is powerful enough to walk out of anytime with ease. Her strength allows her to walk through the Black Hole as if she were walking on Earth. People of the universe do not know of her existence, no matter how divine their race. Appearance AlphaXiang has a quite unique and eccentric appearance which no one would come close to having. She has bright dark red hair which shines super bright and demon red eyes, with her skin having the appearance of Outer Space Itself. Having the appearance of many nebulae and stars. She is very big breasted and has a curvaceous shape, most likely to be regarded as "sexy" by the many races of the universe. Personality AlphaXiang has a "I don't give a care" personality. Where she doesn't care what happens but at the same time she enjoys seeing what happens through the universe watching the many battles as she finds them amusing. Powers and Abilities Temptation AlphaXiang has the power to give a person temptations for other people and make them really obsessed being able to seduce them easily no matter their personality, sexuality, or beliefs. Pleasure AlphaXiang also has the ability make anyone feel extreme pleasure and arousal. Even making it into the point to where they release bodily liquids. Her pleasuring abilities can even go so far to where she overwhelming pleasures her target to the point where they have endless ejaculation and it psychologically destroys their minds, killing them. Warfare AlphaXiang has abilities that have to do with warfare. She is able to create a large arsenal of deadly warfare weapons, but not regular weapons used by humans that other races can easily destroy, but highly advanced mystical weapons along with having the ability to create a huge army for battle. Omnipresence AlphaXiang has the power of Omnipresence with quantum reality manipulation. This allows her to exist wherever and however she wishes to. She can exist in multiple places at once and can appear in astral realms such as a person's mind. This makes her completely immortal because any alterations to this person can be simply imagined away including fatal injuries Peace Although AlphaXiang has the power of Temptations and basically, sex. She also has the power of peace. By using this she could turn the most evil souls into hippies. She has once even used this to turn Chaos, God of destruction, in to a fun loving nature boy for a couple of hours before he snapped out of it. Soul Release AlphaXiang has the ability to release her opponent's soul from their body. This means that she can unleashes a manifestation of the target's soul, reflecting their true self and desires. She manipulates the soul by making it attack the target, which forces the target to fight it. If the manifestation of the target dies, the death of this manifestation ends the opponent. This skill is unusable against those who have a high degree of control over their own existence or people who don't have a soul. Category:Pages added by DragonKnight99 Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles